


Soulmates: Easy and Pain Free (Kinda)

by stellarsketches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 16:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10283240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarsketches/pseuds/stellarsketches
Summary: this is formagical-laureni hope u like this!!!!! btw there's mentioned/very slight oisuga in here





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for [magical-lauren](magical-lauren.tumblr.com) i hope u like this!!!!! btw there's mentioned/very slight oisuga in here

All Iwaizumi knows about his soulmate is that they play volleyball, they’re a bit of a narcissist, and they kinda lie a lot. They’re not big lies; just a bunch of little things, mostly to appease others. Things like  _ Yes I was listening  _ and  _ We should hang out again later  _ and most recently  _ I love you. I’m fine.  _

 

Iwaizumi spent a lot of time since he turned 16 wondering what kind of person his soulmate was, where’d he’d meet them, if it’d be awkward when they first found each other, and why they were always lying about buying the last milk bread out of the vending machine. 

 

Turns out the only question with an easy answer was the milk bread. 

 

Xx

 

Iwaizumi yawns so hard his ears pop. It’s his second to last class of the day, and all of that first day adrenaline is starting to fade away. He hates to admit it, but he’d been half expecting to meet his soulmate today. It’s a cliche, yes, turning 16 over the break then meeting your soulmate the very first day of the new school year. Iwaizumi had tried  _ so hard  _ to not get his expectations up; still, he can’t help paying extra attention to every person he comes across, hoping for some sort of sign. 

 

A now familiar itching, tingling sensation runs down Iwaizumi’s arm to his hand, and his heart thuds in his chest.  _ I know where my class is, don't worry  _ his palm reads. 

 

Iwaizumi smiles. It's comforting in a way to know his soulmate is starting their first day too somewhere, maybe even in the same school, the same class…

 

Before Iwaizumi can give himself a headache with thoughts of soulmates and where the hell his could be, the teacher strolls in, introducing himself as Watanabe-san and going over the planned curriculum. 

 

“Well, for the first day let's get to--” the teacher's cut off by the door being flung open and a person stumbling into the room. 

 

Instinctively, Iwaizumi glances at the clock on the wall. This poor kid is almost  _ twenty  _ minutes late on the very first day. 

 

“Sorry!” The late kid says, rubbing the back of neck with a charming smile “I got lost.”

 

“It's the first day, these things are to be expected. Oikawa-kun, correct?” Watanabe-san asks, marking something on his attendance sheet and waving the late kid towards an aisle with an empty desk with his free hand. 

 

The late kid nods in agreement and strides off the pick a seat in the back, Iwaizumi takes note of messy brown hair and long legs, then promptly forgets all about him in favor of redirecting his focus to the front of the room. 

 

“Let’s see where was I,” Watanabe-san ponders briefly, “Ah! Yes! Since this is our first day and we’re going to be spending a lot of time together over the course of this year….how about we get to know each other better

 

In perfect unison, the whole class groans in protest.  Nothing brings a class together faster than the collective suffering of get-to-know-me games. He hopes and prays that the teacher will look at their miserable faces and change his mind, but because every adult thrives on the suffering of minors, Iwaizumi’s prayers go unanswered. 

 

“Don’t look so disappointed,” Watanabe-san laughs, his grin clearly stating he’s reveling in their pain “This will be fun! All of you know how to play two truths and a lie, correct? Now all I need is a volunteer to go first.”

 

Suddenly, the haircut of the guy in front of Iwaizumi is the most interesting thing this side of the Pacific; eye contact is the easiest way to end up as a “volunteer”. Seconds tick by. Predictably, no one raises their hand, and Iwaizumi (he’s still not looking up from the surface of this desk) hears the teacher sigh. 

 

“Since no one volunteered, Oikawa-kun! How about you start us off?” The rest of the class breathes a collective sigh of relief; they still have to play the dumb game, but at least they’re not  _ first.  _

 

At the teacher’s beckoning, the late kid stands from his desk, visibly resigned to being the class’s sacrafice for the day. He flashes the class a sunny smile before introducing himself, “Hi, I’m Oikawa and~ i’ve been awarded the middle school level setter award last year for volleyball, ummmm i almost drowned at swimming lessons before, and hmmm what else….Oh! I have two dogs!”

 

Iwaizumi snaps to attention at the mention of volleyball, and at first he attributes the shiver going down his spine is the thought of meeting someone else interested in volleyball, until the sensation settles in his palm. Slowly, Iwaizumi unfurls his fingers to find the  _ Oh! I have two dogs!  _ written in the middle of his palm. 

 

His classmates start blurting out their guesses, but Iwaizumi is playing so little attention it’s almost comical. It turns out that the kid, Oikawa,  _ his name is Oikawa,  _ really doesn’t have two dogs. Finally, it dawns on Iwaizumi: he found his soulmate. His soulmate is in his class, in his  _ school.  _ Literally six feet away is the person meant from him. 

 

It’s safe to say, Iwaizumi pays absolutely no attention to the rest of class. 

 

Xx

 

Iwaizumi spent the last five minutes of class turning over words in his head, trying to come up with  _ something  _ to say to his soulmate. He’ll keep calm, not throw up on his shoes, and just say straight out  “Hi. I think you’re my soulmate.” and everything will be  _ fine.  _

 

The bell rings to end class, and Iwaizumi remains seating, attempting to look casual instead of looking as if his heart is gonna beat out of his chest, which, in fact, it is. Oikawa walks past Iwaizumi, out of the door into the hallway, and Iwaizumi takes a deep shuddering breath before getting up to follow him. 

 

His feet feel like lead as the trails the other to the freshmen designated lockers. Oikawa stops and leans languidly against a set of lockers, and Iwaizumi realizes that this is his opportunity. 

 

After a couple of false starts, Iwaizumi finally wills his feet to move and take him to the side of his soulmate. 

 

“It’s Oikawa-kun, right?”

 

Oikawa turns at the sound of his voice, gaze open and curious. Iwaizumi thinks he should say something clever or witty, or just blurt out something, but instead Iwaizumi settles with a “You were in my last class, I think?”

 

It couldn’t be a lamer attempt at talking to his soulmate, but to Iwaizumi’s imminent relief, Oikawa’s eyes light up in recognition. “Oh yeah! The class with Watanabe-san. How long do you think I’ll be his volunteer for all his shit?”

 

“Only until someone else does something more stupid,” Iwaizumi laughs, instantly at ease. 

 

To Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa tilts his head back with a laugh. His shoulders heave with the force of his laughter, and Iwaizumi thinks it’s cute how much the dorky laugh is at odds with Oikawa’s overall pretty boy facade. 

 

“I think you’re right about that,” Oikawa chuckles, wiping his eyes, “Hopefully, someone will come in a whole hour late on test day.” His laughter dies down into a smile and he thrusts out a hand to Iwaizumi, “I didn’t catch your name, seeing that I missed all of roll call and was busy trying not to fall asleep during two truths and a lie.”

 

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi snorts, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” They shake hands and a pleasant thrill runs down Iwaizumi’s spine. Every part of Iwaizumi is screaming to take advantage of the friendly atmosphere to come clean about what happened earlier before he falls over from nervousness and dies against the lockers, or a meteorite crashes through the ceiling and kills them all. 

 

“Hey,” Iwaizumi starts, resolute to just get this off his chest, even though Oikawa, his  _ soulmate,  _ is watching him with rapt attention, “I know this may sound weird but--”

 

“Toooooruu!”

 

Iwaizumi chokes on his own words as another guy strolls up to them, to casually slip an arm around Oikawa’s waist, before squeezing affectionately and leaning upwards to kiss him on the cheek. 

 

As he stands awkwardly off to the side, Iwaizumi manages to freeze his expression into something that doesn’t reflect the cold, dead feeling in his chest. Oikawa pulls away from where the other is teasingly 00playing with his uniform tie, to notice Iwaizumi still standing nearby. 

 

“Sorry, this cutie here is my boyfriend, Sugawara. He’s a first year too.” 

 

_ Of course he would have a boyfriend  _ Iwaizumi thinks. His soulmate is already dating someone. Iwaizumi had heard about these things happening before, but Iwaizumi had never thought he would become a high school homewrecker.

 

“You can call me Suga, Sugawara's a bit of a mouthful. Oh hey! I think we have second period together,” Suga says with a warm smile, he looks so friendly, Iwaizumi is starting to feel gulity about even thinking of breaking these two up. 

 

“Nice to meet you,” Iwaizumi’s comes out a lot more level than he feels. He decides to abort the original mission and go home, maybe mourn his shitty life with a tub of ice cream, and ask his mom for advice. 

 

But because the universe has a shitty sense of humor, Iwaizuimi can’t slink away with his tail between his legs as easily as hoped. 

 

“Ah! Iwa-chan! Weren’t you gonna ask me something?”

 

Call Iwaizumi a sap, but his heart thumps a little in excitement at the nickname then dread as he scrambles mentally for something to say. “Uh? I was? Yes! I was! I was just wondering…” Iwaizumi thinks he can do this, he can tell the truth and they can all sort things out. Just because Oikawa’s probably his soulmate doesn’t mean they have to date even though most people do. They’re mature teenagers they can work this out. 

 

“....if you were joining the volleyball team.” Iwaizumi hears himself say. 

 

Oikawa’s eyes brighten. “You play? What position? Yes yes yes, I’m joining the team and so are you, c’mon!” Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to kick himself in the face for chickening out, because Oikawa has a firm grip on his arm and begins dragging him in the general direction of the gym Sugawara close behind. 

 

Xx

  
  


Unsurprisingly, a week after Iwaizumi was forcibly hauled to the gym, they're officially made part of the volleyball team, and from then on Iwaizumi spends a lot of time with Oikawa. As friends though.  _ Friends.  _ Because spending time with Oikawa also meant spending time with his boyfriend who is so nice it makes Iwaizumi heart ache. 

 

Sugawara even baked them all cookies once during midterms and let Iwaizumi copy his math homework on multiple occasions. Iwaizumi just can’t, in good conscience, steal the boyfriend of someone who  _ bakes.  _ Still, he values the friendship. 

 

“Do you have soulmate markings, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks as they lay sprawled on the floor of the gym after a grueling hour of extra practice and Iwaizumi’s heart thuds in his chest in a way that has nothing to do with all of the tosses he’s been spiking. 

 

“I...don’t,” Iwaizumi lies, voice soft. Instantly, Oikawa sits up, mouth open comically wide. 

 

“You don’t have one? Neither do I! Even Suga has one!” he gushes, “We’re two peas in a pod, Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi finds himself in a bone crushing embrace. “I thought i was the only one! People freak out when they find out me and Suga don't have It’s so lonely living like this isn’t it?”

 

“Sometimes,” Iwaizumi agrees, thinking about all the times he’s been the third wheel during lunch, watching Oikawaa and Sugawara do coupley stuff while he looked on. “But having a soulmate isn’t the most important thing in the world,” Iwaizumi says instead “Having a friend that understands you is just as important.” 

Iwaizumi smiles, and next thing he knows he’s being tackled back down on the floor by Oikawa. “Iwa-chan! How sweet!” Oikawa yells, and Iwaizumi can only smile fondly at the drama of it all. 

 

Eventually Oikawa rolls off of him, “I’m happy we’re friends, Iwa-chan.”

 

“Me too,” Iwaizumi says. And everything is fine for a year and a half. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


December 21st, the day before Kageyama’s 16th birthday, is deceptively normal. He has no thoughts about receiving his soulmate markings, until dumbass Hinata brings it up. 

 

They’re mid race to the gym to morning practice when Hinata stops short with a yell. Kageyama stops in his tracks, thinking maybe Hinata’s gotten sick or dropped his phone and was sreaming because the screen cracked (again). 

 

“Kageyama! Your birthday’s tomorrow!” Hinata blurts out. 

 

“What?” Kageyama deadpans narrowing his eyes and sinking deeper into his winter coat. 

 

“Your birthday,” Hinata repeats, slower as if Kageyama’s an imbecile, “It’s tomorrow!”

 

“Yeah? So?” Kageyama can’t believe Hinata stopped in the cold for  _ this.  _ With a huff, Kageyama turns to resume walking. “How did you even find out when my birthday is?”

 

“I went through the club applications until I found yours!” Hinata beams, running to catch up with Kageyama, only to shrink back when Kageyama turns to glare at him. “What? You would never tell me when your birthday was!”

 

“I never told you because I knew you’d make a big deal out of turning sixteen.”

 

“Why, Kageyama-kun I would  _ never, _ ” Hinata gasps, and Kageyama doesn’t even bother to respond to that. Seconds of silence tick by, and Kageyama watches as Hinata visibly shakes with the strain of keeping quiet. Kageyama counts down from ten mentally and right on cue Hinata bursts. 

 

“I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE, AREN’T YOU EXCITED KAGEYAMA! YOU’LL FIND OUT WHO YOUR SOULMATE IS TOMORROW!” Hinata’s practically jumping out of his hat and coat in excitement. Kageyama, not for once, can’t quite understand Hinata’s excitement. 

 

“You do realize, idiot, that just because your mark shows up that doesn’t mean your soulmate is anywhere near you? Plus, I don’t really care about soulmate stuff like that.”

 

“Why is that, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asks, shuffling closer to Kageyama and batting his eyelashes. “Do you  _ liiiiike  _ someone already?”

 

“N-no!” Kageyama can feel his face heating up and he hopes Hinata chalks it up to the cold. Cautiously, Kagayama glances out the corner of his eye down at Hinata, who looks so smug Kageyama begins to seriously consider running away from the conversation. 

 

“Kageyama-kun. Are you sure you don’t have a crush? Maybe on a certain senpai from club~?”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t have a crush on Oikawa-san!” Kageyama yells, and the moment the words leave his mouth he realized his mistake. 

 

Resolutely, Kageyama refuses to look at Hinata, but he can practically  _ feel  _ his shit-eating grin. “Kageyama-kun. I didn’t mention Oikawa-san. Are you sure you don’t have a crush?”

 

“I would never have a crush on that asshole,” Kageyama growls, jamming his hands in his pockets and hiding his face in his scarf. 

 

“Well,  _ you’re  _ an asshole,” Hinata counters undeterred, “So it’s a match made in….er hell!”

 

“He has boyfriend. And you’re an idiot.”

 

“Whatever you say, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata laughs before pushing Kageyama in the chest and running away when Kageyama growls at him. They run all the way to the gym, tears forming in the corner of their eyes from the cold wind. 

 

Xx

  
  


Kageyama does  _ not  _ have a crush. 

 

When he first joined the club he admired the older setter, yes, but that’s about it. Seriously. Oikawa wasn’t even that  _ nice  _ to him. Whether it was refusing to teach him how to jump serve or pinching his cheeks too hard, or ruffling his hair all the time. 

 

“Tobio-chan, don’t think too hard you might break something,” the annoying, yet familiar voice is accompanied by an elbow resting on Kageyama’s head, and on instinct Kageyama rolls his eyes. 

 

“What do you want, Oikawa-san?” Kageyama says jerking himself out of Oikawa’s reach. 

 

“I can’t ask about my cheeky kouhai’s well-being?” Oikawa pulls Kageyama closer to him and Kageyama’s horrified to find that his cheeks heat up from the contact. Oikawa smirks down at him, and Kageyama really hates his life. 

 

Before Oikawa can say anything, Kageyama’s pried out of Oikawa’s grip, “Will you leave Kageyama alone for one day?” Iwaizumi questions, looking exasperated. Kageyama hides behind Iwaizumi, peeking out from behind him to make a face at Oikawa, who sticks his tongue out in retaliation. 

 

“The two of you are like children,” Iwaizumi mutters, but his tone sounds more fond than anything. 

 

“We’re just having fun, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa wriggles his fingers playfully, “Tobio-chan likes it when I bother him!”

 

“I don’t think I like anything about you,” Kageyama deadpans, and Iwaizumi snorts with laughter. 

 

“Meeeeannnn,Tobio-chan! If I didn’t know better, I’d say both of you actually  _ like  _ bullying me!” Oikawa whines. 

 

“Why, I would never!” Iwaizumi says with a gasp. 

 

“You’re such a liar, Iwa-chan. You’re a liar, you’re mean, and you’re turning our kouhai against me!” 

 

Iwaizumi and Kageyama glance at each other and roll their eyes in tandem, then they both walk past the still complaining Oikawa to start their warm ups. 

 

Kageyama glances over his shoulder to see Oikawa using his fingers to push and pull at his face, each face he pulls uglier the last. Yeah, Kageyama definitely doesn’t have a crush on such an idiot. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Despite telling himself over and over again that soulmates weren’t a big deal, Kageyama finds himself wide awake at 11:58. He’s done everything imaginable to kill time including opening up his textbooks and attempting to study. 

 

At 11:59 he gives up all false pretenses of not watching the clock, and focuses all of his attention on the glowing numbers of his bed clock. At exactly midnight, a tingling sensation shoots down his arm and settles in his right palm. 

 

Slowly, Kageyama opens his palm, finding dozens of phrases appearing and disappearing until only  _ Why I would never  _ is written there. 

 

Since it’s his first soul mark marking he heard it won’t fade for a while, and for a few moments he rereads the words on his palm. And against his better judgment he picks up his phone to text HInata. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Normally Iwaizumi considers himself to be an understanding person, but it’s something about being waken up at four in the morning to the buzz of his phone that drains him of his understanding. 

 

“ _ What?”  _ he growls into his phone, without even checking who it is. Someone better be on fire. 

 

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Something really really amazing just happened!” It’s Oikawa’s voice on the other end and Iwaizumi grits his teeth. 

 

“What….happened, and this better be worth waking me up.”

 

“It is! It is! I got my soulmate marking!” Oikawa’s practically yelling on the line, but Iwaizumi can’t hear much over the sound of his rapidly beating heart.”

“Y-you did?”

 

“Yes! It’s a Christmas miracle, Iwa-cahn! You have to come over right now and help me figure out who my soulmate is!”

 

“I would but….,” here Iwaizumi pulls his phone from his ear to check his phone’s time display, “It’s four in the morning.”

 

“Oh.” Oikawa says, sounding sheepish all of sudden, and Iwaizumi’s almost ready to forgive being woken up so early on a school morning at how cute he sounds. “Didn’t mean to wake you so early, you’re just the first person I thought to tell.” 

 

Iwaizumi makes some kind of unintelligible noise, hoping Oikawa will dismiss it as an effect of the early morning. “I’ll...uh...see you tomorrow? Well technically today, since  _ someone  _ woke me up.”

 

Oikawa makes a dismissive noise “Please Iwa-chan, you know you love me! See ya!” The call ends and Iwaizumi lays back in bed and stares up at the ceiling. 

 

“Yeah, and that’s the problem,” he says to himself softly. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


Iwaizumi doesn’t even make it to his locker fully before he’s being pulled into a bathroom. He’s spun around and finds himself looking into Oikawa’s excited face. 

 

“Hi there?” Iwaizumi greets, ignoring the pain in his shoulders at being pressed into the wall so hard from Oikawa’s excitement. Oikawa doesn’t say anything, just continues to grin and shove his palm into Iwaizumi’s face. 

 

“Look Iwa-chan! Look! My soulmate’s lie!”

 

Because he can’t read when the words are only mere millimeters away from his face, Iwaizumi has to catch hold of Oikawa’s wrist to pull it away to a manageable distance. 

 

“Will you calm the fuck down you idiot,” but Iwaizumi’s laughing, a light feeling bubbling up in his chest because he won’t have to keep this a secret anymore, and they can work everything out and--

 

The lie on Oikawa’s palm doesn’t belong to Iwaizumi. 

 

_ I don’t like anything about you,  _ the smile on Iwaizumi’s face fades slightly. He racks his brain for any memory of saying that yesterday, the week before, in his whole life. Oikawa’s prattling on and on about finding his soulmate and Iwaizumi can’t hear a thing beyond the strain of holding back tears. 

 

“Soon you’ll get your marking and we can work on finding your soulmate! Although you should probably work on your social skills in the meantime,” Oikawa jostles Iwaizumi’s shoulders good naturedly, and Iwaizumi hopes his smile isn’t as fake and heartbroken as it feels. 

Xx

  
  


Oikawa’s mood falls dramatically when he realizes he still hasn’t told Sugawara he’s gotten his mark. Their relationship has always had something of an expiration date even before Oikawa got his mark. Two people meant to be with other people don’t have relationships that last. Or at least that’s what most people believed. 

 

He takes his time to slink to Suga’s locker before homeroom, Oikawa admits he’s not looking forward to telling Suga. It was easier to believe their relationship would last when Oikawa didn’t have a mark but now that they both do, it feels like the end. 

 

When Oikawa walks up, Suga turns to smile at him, eyes crinkling adorably, and Oikawa  _ really  _ doesn’t think he could end it with someone so precious. Being with Sugawara felt safe, in a way, safe and comfortable, and  _ easy.  _

 

Oikawa realizes he’s been staring, and jerks to attention when Suga snaps his fingers in his face, “Something wrong? You seem off.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, but something….happened,” Oikawa admits, uncharacteristically nervous. When Suga raises an eyebrow at him questioningly Oikawa shows him his palm. 

 

It takes a moment, but understanding dawns on Sugawara’s, and a sad smile spread acorss his face. “So you got your mark…” he says softly, taking Oikawa’s hand in his own and tracing the words of his mark with his thumb. 

 

Oikawa nods solemnly, then pulls Suga closer in a hug, not caring that they’re in the middle of the hallway. “It’s fine. We’re fine. I love you,” he says and for a moment Oikawa wonders if his soulmate will see that lie. 

 

Xx

  
  


In an act of supreme emotional control, Iwaizumi doesn’t lock himself in a stall and for the rest of the day to wallow in his misery. So what if his soulmate is both dating someone else, and that said soulmate’s soulmate actually isn’t him. 

 

He can get through this. His aunt on his dad’s side never ended up with her soulmate and she’s perfectly fine and happy. She hoards owl related trinkets and covers her whole apartment with them, but that’s completely unrelated to soulmate related issues

  
  
  


Iwaizumi stares at his reflection in the mirror, and slaps his cheeks. He  _ will  _ get through this. The plan: avoid Oikawa until he’s managed to bury all of his emotions under homework and volleyball. It isn’t the best plan, but it’s  _ a  _ plan and he’s sticking with it. 

 

To Iwaizumi’s extreme relief, focusing on class does the trick. By the time afternoon practice rolls around, Iwaizumi can barely remember what he was even sad about in the first place. He even manages to act completely normal all throughout afternoon practice. 

 

“Iwa-chan! Me and Koushi are going to get ramen, wanna come?” Oikawa asks once they’ve been released from practice. 

 

“Nah, think I’m gonna get in some extra practice, some of my spikes felt off today,” Iwaizumi not’s lying about the second part, it’d been harder to focus in club today but given what all went down today, Iwaizumi’s cutting himself some slack. 

 

“You’re gonna get all beefy if you keep on practicing non-stop. You’ll be all muscle and no brains,” Oikawa laughs. 

 

“Better than you, no muscles  _ and  _ no brains.” Iwaizumi retorts back on reflex, mentally patting himself on the back for keeping his cool for this long. 

 

Oikawa finally leaves after whining and complaining about how mean Iwaizumi is, and Iwaizumi very diligently doesn’t find him cute. He wasn’t planning on it, but some extra practice might do him some good.

 

Iwaizumi walks into the gym to find that someone else had his same intent in mind. Kageyama, Oikawa’s favorite first year to torture, is practicing his serves. He takes note of Kageyama’s form, near perfect in an almost infuriating kind of way. 

 

The door slams behind him and Kageyama snaps his head around to Iwaizumi, “Iwaizumi-senpai! Did you forget something?”

 

“Actually was thinking about doing a bit of extra practice,” Iwaizumi says picking up a stray ball near him “Toss to me?”

 

Kageyama’s face lights up like a Christmas tree as he nods. 

  
  


Xx

  
  


After that Iwaizumi starts to practice more and more with Kageyama after the other’s have already left. It’s refreshing to hang out with someone completely unrelated to all of the soulmate mess. Kageyama’s honest and straightforward to a fault, not to mention he’s cute in a fresh-faced way that Iwaizumi finds appealing. 

 

Soon they’re talking about more than just volleyball, and Iwaizumi’’s surprised to find out that when Kageyama’s not obsessing about volleyball he’s playing some of the same video games Iwaizumi plays. They’ve even picked up food more than once together, and Iwaizumi can’t deny that it feels nice. 

 

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Tobio-chan,” Oikawa observes, chin in his palm, watching Iwaizumi closely. 

 

“We just practice together,” Iwaizumi says, rising as he finishes tying his sneakers, “You jealous or something?”

 

“Of course I am, Iwa-chan! You barely spend time with me anymore!,” Oikawa gasps, “You’ve traded me in for a younger wife.”

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but still feels bad. He has been trying to avoid Oikawa to get away from it all, but it seems like he can’t really get anything past Oikawa. “Fine, I’ll hang out with you after practice then, will that please you, your Majesty?”

 

“It’ll do for now,” Oikawa smiles, pleased, then follows Iwaizumi to the gym. 

 

Kageyama makes a beeline towards them the moment they step out, and Iwaizumi bites back a grin at how cute he finds that. 

 

“I beat your highscore,” Kageyama says in lieu of a greeting, ignoring Oikawa completely, “Which means you owe me meatbuns.”

 

‘This is the last time I make a bet with you about food,” Iwaizumi grumbles, ruffling Kageyama’s hair affectionately, not missing the way his cheeks color a bit. “Good job though.”

 

“What’s this about a bet?” Oikawa interjects, “Tobio-chan, are you swindling money from your senpai? Shame on you.”

 

“It’s not my fault,” Kageyama pouts, “Iwaizumi beat me that I couldn’t beat his high score in the same we play. Too bad all his scores suck.”

 

Kageyama smirks at Iwaizumi who pulls the younger into a playful headlock. “Shut up already,” Iwaizumi growls. 

 

Oikawa takes in the proximity between them and huffs, “Oh so you don’t complain when Iwa-chan bullies you? And why don’t you make bets with me? I’m really hurt!” 

 

Still pressed against Iwaizumi, Kageyama mutters “That’s because I don’t like you at all,” sounding petulant and bottom lip jutting out. 

 

Oikawa opens his mouth to complain some more when he stops suddenly to stare at his palm, “Tobio-chan, I think you’re my soulmate.”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi and Kageyama blurt out at the same time. 

 

“You’re my soulmate, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa repeats pulling Kageyama into a crushing hug and spinning him around. When Kageyama still looks confused, Oikawa shows him his palm where it plainly says  _ I don’t like you at all.  _

 

Something in Iwaizumi dies. What are the odds that his unrequited soulmate would be actual soulmates with the new guy he’s developing a crush on? Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve this, but he’s really sick of it. 

 

Kageyama blinks at Oikawa’s palm then glances at his own, “I don’t…,” he says hesitation obvious in his voice. Oikawa doesn’t seem to might as he attempts to pull Kageyama closer again despite his wiggling. 

 

With a sigh, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa away from Kageyama, “Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable, Shittykawa?” 

 

“Why are you so mad?” Oikawa snaps back. 

 

“I’m not mad,” Iwaizumi says, before realizing how obvious of a lie that is. He takes a deep breath, “It’s just that  _ you’re  _ my soulmate.”

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t feel any better after admitting the truth, as both Oikawa and Kageyama gape at him openly. After multiple false starts, Oikawa manages to croak out a “What?”

 

“Just...just say a lie.”

 

“Um….I have a cat?” 

 

Sure enough the words appear on Iwaizumi’s palm which he holds up for Oikawa to see. The blood drains from Oikawa’s face and he glances between Kageyama and Iwaizumi completely confused. 

 

“This doesn’t make any sense? I don’t have your mark? And you’ve had mine all this time? You told me you didn’t have a soulmate!” Oikawa says voice rising in volume. 

 

“I don’t get any of this either,” Kageyama mumbles, still staring at his palm “I don’t have your mark, Oikawa-san.”

 

“Well whose  _ do  _ you have?” Oikawa implores. 

 

Kageyama says nothing just looks at Iwaizumi and holds out his hand.  _ I’m not mad  _ is written there and Iwaizumi is more confused than anything else. 

 

“What the fuck does any of this mean?” Iwaizumi says more to himself than anyone else. 

 

“I really don’t know…” Oikawa sighs “But I do know you lied to me.”

 

“What?” Iwaizumi deadpans. 

 

“You  _ lied  _ to me! Why didn’t you tell me from the beginning?”

 

“I didn’t tell you because you have a  _ boyfriend!  _ Did you ever think about that?” Iwaizumi yells back. Out of the corner of his eye he catches sight of Kageyama shrinking back from the both of them, and it hits him how he’s acting. “Just forget about,” Iwaizumi turns to leave out of the gym, not looking back once. 

 

Xx

 

Hours later Kageyama finds himself in Hinata’s room. Well he didn’t “find himself” it was more like he was practically kidnapped. After the mess that went down during practice the rumor of Iwaizumi and Oikawa fighting over Kageyama managed to spread throughout the school. And since Hinata gossips more than anyone Kageyama has  _ ever  _ met, of course he would want the information straight from Kageyama. 

 

“I’m still confused,” Kageyama mutters where he lies face down on the floor “I thought with soulmates they have your mark and you have theirs?”

 

“Yeah that’s how it normally works,” Hinata agrees, plopping down to sit on Kageyama’s back. In a true testament of how tired he is, Kageyama allows him to stay. “But in this case, you have Iwaizumi’s, he has yours, he has Oikawa-san’s, and Oikawa has Iwaizumi’s? Interesting…”

 

“Don’t short circuit trying to figure it out, you can barely do algebra let alone figure this out,” Kageyama says before yelping when Hinata digs his elbow between Kageyama’s shoulder blades. 

 

“You’re failing too, dumbass!” Hinata yells “But no really. What if you three were just all soulmates with each other? It makes sense, no one’s ever had two marks, but it’s kinda like a love triangle except all of you like each other.”

 

Kageyama jerks upwards nearly toppling Hinata off his back, “That happens?”

 

“Yeah? I think it was on the news once where there was a group of like five people? Six? And they were all soulmates? My mom talked about it for a while,” Hinata says, contemplative. Kageyama’s beginning to come up with an idea, when Hinata drives the nail into the coffin. 

 

“And I mean you like Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. DON’T DENY IT! If you’re not complaining about Oikawa you’re gushing about Iwaizumi and it’s really transparent, Kageyama-kun. You need to get yourself together.”

 

“I hate you,” Kageyama growls as he sits up and starts getting ready to leave. 

 

“You don’t! I’m helping you get your boyfriends! I’m the best bestfriend ever!” Hinata calls out after him. 

  
  


Xx

  
  
  


Oikawa shoves his hands into his pockets, scanning the area for any sign of Kageyama’s black hair. Oikawa had been pleasantly surprised when Kageyama had messaged him to meet up in the park, probably to talk about….everything. 

 

So now Oikawa’s sitting on a swing and waiting. An opportunity to get out of the house had been a blessing considering Oikawa had finally managed to grow up and break things off with Suga. He’d been understanding, but Oikawa still couldn’t help but feel bad. 

 

A black shape draws Oikawa’s attention and he balks when he realizes the shape isn’t Kageyama it’s Iwaizumi. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, tone accusatory. 

 

“I’m here,” Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth, “Because I was invited.”

 

They stand around in terse silence after that, both unwilling to continue with a conversation. Finally, blessedly, Kageyama shows up, looking determined. 

 

“Uh...thank you for coming?” he says uncomfortable with the atmosphere, “I just...I think we’re all each other’s soulmates? It’s kinda like a triangle or something? So instead of just two of us dating we could all date because I don’t know about the two of you but I...I like both of you. A lot. Equally...and um...yeah. That’s it.” Kageyama flushes as he finishes his impromptu speech. 

 

There’s a moment of silence and Kageyama visibly becomes more and more nervous as the seconds tick by. 

 

Finally Iwaizumi smacks a hand to his face “We’re a bunch of idiots, aren’t we?”

 

“The biggest idiots,” Oikawa agrees, shaking his head before laughing and dragging Iwaizumi and Kageyama in for a group hug. “We’re  _ all  _ each other’s soulmates it’s so simple.”

 

Oikawa takes a moment to relish squishing up against the two of them. 

 

“Um...I have tickets for a movie starting soon, so if you want to go….?” Kageyama trails off uncertainly. 

 

“Aw, Tobio-chan, are you asking us out on a date?” Oikawa says voice, sickening sweet. 

 

“No,” Kageyama pouts, “I’m only inviting Iwaizumi-san,” he tucks himself into Iwaizumi’s side, who wraps an arm around Kageyama with no hesitation. 

 

“So mean! And to think I broke up with my boyfriend to be with you two!”

 

“You broke up with Sugawara?” Iwaizumi parrots incredulous. 

 

“Yeah…” Oikawa says suddenly shy “I realized it was...wrong to uh...lead Koushi on like that. He deserves someone who loves him more than as a friend...so we broke up.”

 

“Whoa. You took responsibility for something. I guess he can come on the date.” Iwaizumi relents. 

 

“Mmm. Yeah. He can come,” Kageyama agrees dismissively, but he takes Oikawa’s hand and starts to steer him towards the direction of the bus stop. 

  
“You two are lucky you’re cute,” Oikawa says, but he’s laughing because he’s truly and honestly happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was...interesting....i like it? idk how it got so fucking long tho sfajkajkjafjfakjfdaf


End file.
